creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Containment Project 3 - Dominus Resurrexit
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist der dritte und letzte Teil von Containment Project 3. Teil 1 kann hier, Teil 2 hier gefunden werden. Bericht des Abtes Clemens aus Dome Medieval 1340 während der "großen Dunkelheit". Zusammengetragen und überarbeitet von Patricia 'Lavander' Langley. Montag 15. November A. D. 1400 Kein Teufel. Keine Flammen, keine Folter, keine Schmerz und auch kein Leid. Nichts außer ein weiterer, dunkler Raum erwartete uns auf der anderen Seite! Jedoch war es kein Raum, den ich bisher jemals gesehen hatte. Als wir eintraten, langte das mysteriöse Mädchen sofort an die Wand, ehe sie murmelte: „Keine unabhängige Stromversorgung. War ja klar.” Sie drehte sich zu mir um und meint: „Teilen wir uns auf und schauen mal, ob wir was zum Futtern finden. Ruf, wenn du was findest - und mach keine Dummheiten.” Ich nickte nur, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, auf was für Dummheiten sie anspielte. Ich hielt meine Lampe hoch, während ich mich durch den Raum bewegte. Dieser stellte sich gar nicht als ein einzelner Raum heraus, sondern als ein großer, unterirdischer Wohnraum, von der Größe und Dimension vergleichbar mit Lord Mallorys Anwesen über uns. Schnell fing ich an zu realisieren, dass dieser Raum eine exakte Kopie des Anwesens über uns war. Eine Insel, in zwei Hälften aufgeteilt, befand sich dort, wo sich oben der Innenhof befand. Anstatt der gotischen Galerie befand sich hier unten lediglich ein einfacher Weg und anstatt einer steinernen Wand sah man Türen an jede der vier Wänden. Anders als die obigen jedoch, waren diese Wände mit einem Gemälde verziert, welches sich über den ganzen Raum erstreckte. Gleich dem Isenheimer Altar waren sie so anders als alles, was uns bekannt ist. Leuchtende Farben, starke Kontraste; der Hintergrund schien fast schon minimalistisch in seiner Ausführung. „Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?” sprach das Mädchen und ich zuckte zusammen als ich merkte, dass sie direkt neben mir stand: „Vor allem der Stil. Man müsste meinen, dass Leute, die einen gotischen Ideal hinterhereifern, das auch in ihrer Kunst ausdrücken. Aber nein, Expressionismus aus dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Hat wohl jemand versucht, De Lempicka zu kopieren." „Sie haben Recht, die Bilder sind ziemlich gut,” kommentiere ich, doch als ich meine Lampe höher gegen das Gemälde hielt, kamen mir einige Personen recht vertraut vor. „Sehen Sie nur! Diese Gesichter!” rief ich: „Ich erkennen sie wieder! Ist das... Lord Mallory?!” „Wie? Nein!” kam es von ihr: „Das ist Alistair Graham. Wer zum Fick ist Lord Mallory?” Daraufhin lief sie zu einer der Türen um die zentrale ‘Insel’ und betätigte den Griff. Geräuschlos öffnete sich die Tür, was sie mit den Worten kommentierte: “Hm. Hätte schier gedacht es wär’ elektrisch gesichert.” Allerdings wollte ich mich erst einmal im Raum umsehen, ehe ich nach etwas zum Essen suchte. Die Tür vor mir besaß ein Namensschild, wie auch alle anderen Türen, auf dem Lauren Graham stand. Ich lief die Türen ab und las die Schilder darüber. Corey Graham, Alistair Graham, Michelle Graham, Hosea Kilmer, Marie-Anne Kilmer, Agatha Kilmer, Robert Boekkler. Diese Namen! Abgesehen von einigen, kam mir der Rest recht vertraut vor. Marie-Anne, das war der Name von Withertons Frau gewesen, Agatha der seiner Tochter. Aber warum besaßen sie vollkommen andere Nachnamen? Und warum sahen die Personen auf den Gemälden so aus wie Leute, die ich nur allzu gut kannte? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, auch nicht, als ich eine Melodie vernahm, gesungen von einer engelsgleichen Stimme. Ich kannte das Lied wohl, denn zusammen mit Dominus Mortuus und Deus Resurrexit bildet Dominus Advenit eine...musikalische Dreifaltigkeit, welches ich und meine Brüder jedes Jahr zu Karfreitag, Ostersonntag und Weihnachten in der großen Kirche singen. Jedoch stammen alle Lieder von Vater Warren, der sie noch zu seiner Ordenszeit lernte - woher also kannte das Mädchen das Lied?! Ich gedachte, endlich nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen und öffnete die Tür zu 'Robert Boekklers‘ Zimmer, wo es jedoch noch unerklärlicher wurde. Denn beim Umsehen fand ich ein Buch voller... Bilder. Nun ja, Bilder waren es schon, doch sie schienen nicht gemalt zu sein. Sie waren realistisch, fast noch realistischer als die Wandgemälde oder der Isenheimer Altar. Was sie zeigten, verwirrte mich jedoch zutiefst. Auf beinahe allen Bildern sah ich Vater Warren, wie er begreifliche, sowie unbegreifliche Dinge tat. Mit freiem Oberkörper ein Haus bauen, ein Kind taufen, mit einen langen Gegenstand auf etwas zielen, eine.... Frau küssen?! Dieses Bild verwirrte mich am meisten, vor allem, da es den Anschein machte, er würde diese Frau ehelichen! Ich fühlte mich zutiefst betrogen und hintergangen! Zugegeben, die Taten des Vaters in den letzten Tagen seines Lebens waren nicht zu entschuldigen, aber dennoch hatte ich nach wie vor tiefste Bewunderung für ihn übrig. Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass es sich bei der Person auf dem Bild um einen Zwilling handelte, von dem der Vater uns nie etwas erzählt hatte. Leider wurde diese Vermutung zunichte gemacht, als ich ein weiteres Bild der beiden sah, wie sie vor einem Fenster aus Buntglas standen - ein Fenster, welches das Symbol von Vater Warrens Orden zeigte! Allerdings war das nicht der einzige, verstörende Fund, welchen ich machte. Hin und wieder fand ich Bilder einer Frau mit einer Narbe an der linken Hand, mal zusammen mit dem Vater, Mal alleine, der jemand den Kopf fein säuberlich herausgeschnitten hatte. Was war hier los? Dann hörte ich ein Klacken und erschrak, ehe ich das Mädchen in der Tür stehen sah. „Was hast du denn da schönes?” fragte sie und grinste, als sie den Gegenstand in meinen Händen sah: „Das ist aber nichts zum Essen.” „Was ist das?” fragte ich verwirrt, ehe sie mir den Gegenstand entriss und rief: „ Vaters altes Album! Komm, ich hab was zum Essen gefunden. Am Ofen stell ich dir Mal meine Familie vor.” Wärme. Nach einem guten Monat in völliger Dunkelheit und Kälte, spürte ich erneut die Wärme eines guten Feuers auf meiner Haut - und dieses Mal hatte niemand dafür brennen müssen. „Montezuma's Finest canned chili”, meinte sie: „Hab's in der Küche in einem Versteck gefunden. Frage mich, wie lange man das hätte geheim halten können.” Das Mädchen lief daraufhin zur Küche und fand ein Gerät, um den Behälter zu öffnen. Den Inhalt leerte sie in eine Schüssel, welche sie mir zusammen mit einem Löffel übergab und meinte: „Is‘ zwar kalt, aber mehr Luxus können wir uns nicht leisten.” Dann gingen wir wieder zurück an das wärmende Feuer und ich schlang das kalte Essen gierig herunter. Es schmeckte...gut, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was denn diese gelben Stücke darin waren. Während des Essens schielte ich jedoch immer wieder in Richtung des Sacks mit dem Schädel, welcher noch immer dort stand, wo das Mädchen ihn zusammen mit der wundersamen Waffe und dem Beutel platziert hatte. Dies war ihr natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben, weswegen sie grinste: „Du willst wissen, was drin is, was?” Zugegeben, ich verspürte durchaus eine morbide Neugier, sprach es aber nicht aus. Das Mädchen stand nur auf, lief hinüber zu dem Sack und machte ihn auf. Und wie erwartet, kam sie mit einem menschlichen Schädel zurück. Dieser war blau bemalt, wie das Pferd und sie selbst. Merkwürdige Zeichen zierten jede Seite des Objekts und aus den sonst leeren Augenhöhlen sahen mich zwei braune, stechende, jedoch leblose Augen an. „W-wer...wer war er...oder sie?” fragte ich schockiert und gleichzeitig erstaunt. „Er war ein Bild von einem Mann”, erwiderte das Mädchen, während sie den Schädel ansah: „Er war der netteste, liebevollste, fürsorglichste Mensch, den ich bis dato gekannt habe. Er war... mein Ehemann.” Dann sah sie vom Schädel auf, direkt in meine Richtung und ihr düsterer Blick ließ mich fast tot umfallen. „Und ihr hochverehrter Sankt Clarence hat ihn mir weggenommen!” „Was Sie sagen ergibt keinen Sinn!” rief ich: „Sankt Clarence ist vor fünfhundert Jahren gestorben! Jeder kennt die Geschichte seines Martyriums.” „Dann erzähl Mal, Betbruder!” klang es scheinbar interessiert aus ihrem Mund und ich erzählte vom Leben und Sterben des heiligen Clarence von Chester. Doch auf ihre Reaktion war ich nicht gefasst! Wie in Hysterie fing sie laut an zu Lachen und meinte, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte: „Ich muss schon zugeben, das ist ein starkes Stück für den guten Clarence! Sich von seinen eigenen Versuchskaninchen als Heiliger verehren zu lassen - der Kerl hat wohl einiges zu kompensieren gehabt!” Dann legte sie den Schädel auf einem tiefen Tisch neben uns ab, sodass er mich ansah, und fügte hinzu: „Leider war sein Verscheiden nicht so... glorreich, wie dieses nette Buch uns weismachen will.” „Woher wollen sie das wissen?” ”Was glaubst du denn, wer ihn umgelegt hat?” kam es rhetorisch von ihr, ehe das Mädchen mir eine ganz und gar schauderhafte Geschichte erzählte, welche ich hier nicht wiedergegeben werde! Stattdessen nahm sie das... Album von vorhin und breitete es auf dem Tisch neben uns aus. Sie blätterte eine Weile, bis sie ein Gruppenbild fand und erklärte: „Also, das hier ist Signora Malena, meine Stiefmutter.” Dabei zeigte das Mädchen auf eine bildhübsche Frau mit langen, lockigen, schwarzen Haaren, welche in einem aufreizenden, roten Kleid in lasziver Pose auf dem Boden lag. Als nächstes zeigte sie jeweils auf einen braunhaarigen Jungen und ein blondes Mädchen und meinte: „Das sind mein Halbbruder Jonah und meine Halbschwester Eulelia.” Das Mädchen trug ein tadelloses, weißes Kleid und der Junge etwas, welches das Mädchen mir als ‘Anzug’ beschrieb. Im flackern des Feuers deutete ich auf drei Personen, welche ganz klar Sheriff Witherton und dessen Familie war. „Ah, ja!” rief das Mädchen: „Hosea, Agatha und Marie-Anne Kilmer - jeweils zuständig für Sicherheit und Rekrutierung bei den Children.” „Children?” „Die Children of the Vine. Kapiert? Children of the Vine... Children of de Vine... Children of Devine. Paps hat sein Leben lang dafür Seitenhiebe kassiert.” „Vater Warren?” fragte ich verwirrt und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich große Schwierigkeit, all dies zu verstehen. „So hat man ihn hier also genannt,” erwiderte sie: „Schade, dass es so geendet ist, hätte gerne noch ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt.” Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vater Warren hieß in Wahrheit nicht Vater Warren und alles, was er uns erzählt hatte, schien eine Lüge gewesen zu sein! Jedoch besann ich mich auf meine Erziehung und atmete tief ein und aus, ehe ich sprach: „Es...gibt da noch etwas, das ich nicht verstehe.” „Und was?” „Da ist diese Frau. Ihr Kopf ist...nun ja... entfernt worden und ihre linke Hand hat eine kleine Narbe.“ „Entfernt?” fragte das Mädchen ungläubig: „wer würde denn soweit gehen und-” In diesem Moment blätterte sie eine Seite um und wir starrten auf ein großes Bild, beinahe so groß wie die Seite selbst. Es zeigte zwei Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau, vor einem Altar, dahinter Buntglas, welche sich Angesicht zu Angesicht standen. Allerdings war alles von ihren Haaren bis zu ihren Schultern, sowie ihre Hände ausgeschnitten. „Wer sind die Zwei?! ” rief ich erstaunt, woraufhin sie angab: „Nun, die linke Personen ist offensichtlich mein Paps.” „Und die Frau?” „Meine Mum,” gab das Mädchen zurück: „Das Shirt kenn ich und die Narbe hat sie am Stacheldrahtzaun bekommen - is‘ als Jugendliche dran hängengeblieben.” „Was glauben Sie, was sie machen?” ”Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich?” erwiderte sie, beinahe spöttisch: „Sie geben sich das Jawort!” Ganz gleich, was ich hier über Vater Warren erfahren hatte, diese Behauptung ihrerseits fand ich doch etwas weit hergeholt, da nichts auf dem Bild diese Vermutung stützte. Stattdessen bat ich sie, noch einmal zu dem Gruppenbild zu blättern, da mir darauf eine weitere Person recht bekannt vorkam. Ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Mann in langer, schwarzer Robe, mit zu einem Streifen geschorenem, blutrotem Haar und einem ebenfalls blutrotem Bart, welcher zu einem einzigen Zopf geflochten worden war, an dessen Ende ein Kreuz baumelte. „Und was für ne Position hatte er denn in diesem Kaff?” kam es spöttelnd von ihr. „Keine,” gab ich an: „Das ist Sankt Aeghdean!” Sie sah vom... Album auf, direkt in mein Gesicht, und es schien beinahe so, als ob sie im Begriff war, laut loszulachen. Jedoch konnte sie sich beherrschen und fragte, wer denn dieser heilige Aeghdean war. Daraufhin erzählte ich ihr von dessen Leben, Wirken und Martyrium. „Alter!” gackerte das Mädchen letztendlich los, sobald ich den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte: „Die haben ja wirklich jeden Scheiß kompensiert! Naja, zumindest war der Typ hier tatsächlich Teil der Children - weswegen man ihm eine kleine Kapelle gebaut hat.” „Kapelle?” „Wie? Du hast es noch nicht bemerkt? Das Ding neben uns is ne kleine Kapelle für den Kerl. War noch nicht drin, aber das Kreuz über dem Eingang sagt einem alles, was man wissen muss.” Ich verstand zunächst nicht, was sie meinte, doch als wir aufstanden und vor der Tür der Kapelle standen, sah ich es auch. Ein sonderbares Dreieck im Zentrum eines keltischen Kreuzes erhellt von Sonnenstrahlen, prangte oberhalb des Eingangs der kleinen Kapelle mit Türmchen und Schieferdach. In der Dunkelheit und ohne das Flackern des Feuers waren sie schlecht auszumachen, doch auch die Wände der Kapelle waren bemalt. Wie gesagt, erkennen konnte ich nicht viel, doch eines erkannte ich schlagartig: der heilige Clarence, Aeghdeans Mentor und Freund, war nirgendwo zu sehen. „Wie wär's mit etwas Licht?” fragte sie rhetorisch, als wir die Kapelle betraten. Daraufhin nahm sie ein sonderbares Gerät aus ihrer Tasche und zündete damit eine der zahlreichen Kerzen an, ehe sie diese benutze, um auch die übrigen anzuzünden. Docht um Docht, Kerze um Kerze, Schein um Schein wurde die kleine Kapelle erhellt. „Darf ich vorstellen,” sprach das Mädchen überschwänglich: „Die letzte Ruhestätte des Lord High Inquisitor, des Großinquisitors Aiden Calloway.” „Wer?” „Aiden Calloway. Papas erster jünger und zweiter Mann bei den Children.” Daraufhin fiel mein Blick sofort auf den Altar vor uns, auf dem sich eine goldene Büste mit Aeghdeans Antlitz befand. Auf der Wand dahinter breitete sich ein Gemälde aus, ebenfalls im gleichen Stil, wie die Wandgemälde an den Wänden mit den Türen. Es zeigte den heiligen Aeghdean, welcher mit Heiligenschein, abgemagert und ausgedürstet, nur mit einem einfachen Hemd bekleidet, auf dem Boden kniete. Hinter ihm strahlte eine Kirche im goldenen Glanz, darüber der Heilige Geist. Links von ihm standen die Frau, sowie zahlreiche andere Personen aus dem Gruppenbild. Rechts von ihm standen mehrere seltsame Gestalten, angezogen in etwas, welches ich als Rüstung deutete. Sie trugen Helme und hielten Knüppel aggressiv nach vorne. Sie schützten einige wichtige Personen, unter anderem Vater Warren... oder wer auch immer er in Wirklichkeit gewesen war. „Das 'Martyrium' des Aiden Calloway,” kommentierte das Mädchen, als sie merkte, wie ich das Bild ungläubig anstarrte: „Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich vorhin nach deiner Geschichte so laut rumgegackert hab. So ganz verkehrt war's in Wirklichkeit auch nicht.” „Was ist also an der Geschichte wahr?” „Calloway ist tatsächlich verhungert,” erklärte sie: „Aber anders, als in deiner netten Geschichte, hat er sich selbst zu Tode gefastet. Nachdem man meinen Alten eingebuchtet hat, hat Calloway aus Protest gehungert. Wollte die Regierung damit unter Druck setzen und so lange hungern, bis man meinen Paps notgedrungen freiließ. Es genügt zu sagen, dass das nicht so gut geklappt hat.” Und als ob sie es noch einmal klarstellen wollte, fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ja. Ansonsten hat man euch nur Unfug glauben lassen. Calloway war kein Sachse, sondern Ire. Er hat, soweit ich weiß, auch niemanden bekehrt, jedenfalls nicht während seiner Zeit bei den Children. Wie gesagt, sein Titel war Lord High Inquisitor - nicht Lord High Baptist!” „Was ist mit Clarence? Schätze, das ist wohl auch gelogen,” fragte ich und war daraufhin entsetzt über den fast schon spöttischen Ton meiner Worte. „Tut mir leid,” berichtigte sie: „Calloway und O' Callaghan haben sich nie persönlich gegenübergestanden. Außerdem hat O' Callaghan kein besonders gutes Haar an Calloway oder den Children gelassen. Ich glaube, Clarence nannte ihn einen 'religiösen Spastiker, der Wohl ein Kind zu viel angefasst hat'. Umso erstaunlicher, dass er offensichtlich erlaubt hat, Calloways Schädel als Reliquie auszustellen.” „Seinen Schädel?” fragte ich und fügte sarkastisch hinzu: „Ist er auch bemalt?” Das Mädchen hob die Büste auf, begutachtete sie und meinte: „Vielleicht. Man müsste halt nur die Schweißnaht aufmachen.” „Ich verstehe nicht,“ erwiderte ich verwirrt: „Vater Warren ist nicht Vater Warren, Sheriff Witherton ist nicht Sheriff Witherton und Clarence und Aeghdean sind keine Heilige – was ist hier los?“ „Du willst es wirklich wissen, Betbruder?“ fragte das Mädchen mit düsteren Unterton und ich nickte. „Das hier, Betbruder,“ erklärte sie: „ist das sogenannte Containment Project. Wir befinden uns derzeit unterhalb von Dome Medieval 1340, eine von drei weiteren Kuppeln nahe der englischen Stadt Doncaster.“ Es war also war, wir waren wirklich in einer Anlage eingeschlossen und ihre Beschreibung, die auf ihre Einleitung folgte, war deckungsgleich mit dem, was ich zuvor gesehen hatte. „Ja, aber...haben Lord Mallory, Vater Warren und Sheriff Witherton davon gewusst?“ „Davon gewusst?!“ erwiderte das Mädchen meine naive frage mit einem gellenden Lachen: „Mein Bester, die hielten den Laden am Laufen! Was glaubst du, wer das Zeug in das Buch in der Kapelle geschrieben hat?!“ Diese Information traf mich hart. Ich wollte mich instinktiv setzen, stolperte jedoch nur einen Schritt nach hinten und konnte mich nur beinahe an dem nicht erleuchteten Kerzenständer hinter mir festhalten. Im Nachhinein ergab alles jedoch absolut Sinn; dass man mir das Tagebuch weggenommen hatte, Vater Warrens Bemerkung während die Fünf brannten – und letztlich auch Agathas Verbrennung und dessen Hintergrundgeschichte. „Verzeiht mir, aber Sie sehen nicht aus, als hätten Sie etwas mit all dem zu schaffen,“ folgerte ich: „Wer sind Sie?“ Allerdings gab sie mir darauf zunächst keine Antwort, sondern meinte nur: „Reden wir doch erst mal über das Tagebuch, das ich gefunden hab‘ und kommen direkt zum Punkt – du hast das geschrieben, oder nicht?“ „Wie und wann haben Sie das herausgefunden?“ „ Gerade eben,“ grinste sie frech. Ich hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue, ehe sie zugab: „Na gut, das war ein ziemlich mieser Trick, selbst für mich. Aber zum einen schreibst du, wie man dich zum Abt gemacht hat und der einzige Mönch, der mit einem Brustkreuz rumrennt, bist du.“ „Und zum anderen?“ „Dein Schweigen. Als ich das Tagebuch herausgenommen und daraus gelesen hab‘, hast du kein Wort gesagt. Nicht gefragt, was das denn sei und wer es geschrieben hat. Ziemlich komisches Verhalten für jemand, der das Ding noch nie gesehen hat, oder?“ Ich stimmte ihr zu, woraufhin wir die Kapelle verließen und uns wieder an das wärmende Feuer setzten, wo ich sie erneut fragte, wer sie denn sei. Und als ob ich irgendeinen Zauber gebannt hatte, sprach sie zu mir: „Mein Name ist Patricia Emilia ‚Lavender‘ Adgerton Langley und geboren wurde ich 2235. Du darfst mich Pat nennen, oder L, von mir aus auch Lady Ilsted – aber niemals Lav. Und wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, wirst du diese Namen nie mehr benutzen!“ Lady? Sie war eine Lady?! Ich verfluchte mich innerlich, ihr ob meines Unwissens, nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegengebracht zu haben! Allerdings ergab ihr Geburtsjahr keinen Sinn. „Verzeiht mir, Milady,“ sprach ich in dem Versuch, sie nicht zu erzürnen: „aber macht Euch das nicht 835 Jahre alt?!“ „Wenn wir das Jahr 1400 schreiben würden, dann ja,“ gab Lady Ilsted zurück: „Allerdings schreiben wir das Jahr 2290.“ Zweitausendzweihundertneunzig? Ich fing an zu rechnen, ehe ich ein verschmitztes Grinsen auflegte und scherzte: „Ganz gleich, welches Jahr wir schreiben – das macht Euch trotzdem älter als mich!“ Dies ließ uns beide auflachen und es schien fast so, als würde diese Begegnung ein gutes Ende nehmen. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als Lady Ilsted frech grinste: „Wie es der Zufall will, weiß ich allerdings mehr über dich, als deine Stellung innerhalb des Ordens, mein lieber Edvyn.“ Hatte sie mich gerade Edvyn genannt? Aber das war doch nicht mein Name! Ich versuchte, Lady Ilsted diesbezüglich zu berechtigen und fügte altklug hinzu, dass es doch eigentlich ‚Edwin‘ heißen müsste und dass sie unmöglich wissen konnte, wer ich wirklich war. „Oh nein, mein lieber Edvyn,“ konterte sie: „ich weiß so ziemlich alles über dich und ich weiß auch, was du bist!“ „W-was bin ich?“ stotterte ich, woraufhin sie lediglich antwortete: „Ein Mörder.“ Meine Augen weiteten sich, ich fühlte, wie mein Blut in Wallung geriet und es mir unter meiner Kutte immer heißer wurde. Bruder Callum – sie wusste Bescheid! Dies wurde bekräftigt, als das Mädchen weitersprach: „Ich weiß, dass du den Bruder im gruseligen Schuppen umgebracht hast! Die Würgemale auf dem Hals – so was kann Dormixan nicht! Aber das war ja nicht die erste Person, die du zum Tode verurteilt hast, oder?“ „Ja, ich habe den guten Bruder im Zorn erdrosselt!“ rief ich voller Verzweiflung: „Und diese Tat wird mich bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen! Aber dies war nur die einzige Todsünde, die ich beging!“ „Komm schon,“ erwiderte sie: „Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Da gab‘s doch noch diesen anderen Typen, Bruder...Remigius, oder wie der hieß.“ „Das ist nicht wahr!“ rief ich und schoss aus meiner sitzenden Position in die Höhe: „Wenn ihn jemand getötet hast, dann doch diese grässlichen Heiden in dieser...anderen Welt!“ „Gehen wir das doch einfach Stück für Stück durch“, sprach das Mädchen mit einer derart kühlen Stimme, dass sich mir alle Haare aufstellten: „Bruder Remigius hat es in die römische Kuppel verschlagen, wo er sofort angefangen hat, Radau zu machen. Von dort schickt man ihn wieder fort mit der Drohung, ihn zu töten, sollte er wiederkommen. Irgendjemand bestärkt ihn jedoch, genau das zu tun und wie zu erwarten war, wird der gute Bruder hingerichtet. Und jetzt raten wir beide mal, wer dieser jemand war.“ „Was für ein Spiel spielt Ihr mit mir?!“ rief ich, woraufhin Lady Ilsted wiederholte: „Man hat ihm gesagt, er solle nicht wiederkommen und du hast ihn dennoch darin bestärkt! Ipso facto bist du alleine an seinem Tod schuld!“ Ich starrte wie entgeistert in das Gesicht der Lady und meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich erkannte, dass sie mit allem, was sie gesagt hatte, recht hatte! „Milady, ich flehe Euch an!“ rief ich und warf mich demütig vor ihr auf den Boden und fing an zu schluchzen: „Bitte bestraft mich nicht für meine Unwissenheit, ich hatte keine Ahnung! Was ich getan habe, war falsch, und sicherlich werde ich nach meinem Tod den gerechten Preis dafür bezahlen!“ Doch wie durch ein Wunder sammelte sie mich vom Boden auf, sah mit einem gütigen Gesichtsausdruck in meine Augen und sprach mit einer sanften Stimme: „Keine Angst, wollte nur sichergehen, dass du weißt, dass ich es weiß, dass du selbst keine Spielchen zu spielen brauchst. Wie gesagt, mein guter Edvyn, ich weiß alles über dich.“ Da war er wieder, dieser Name! Benommen und etwas beruhigt setze ich mich vorsichtig auf das Sofa und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „W-was genau meint Ihr mit ‚alles‘?“ fragte ich und Lady Ilsted gab an: „Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass du nicht hier geboren wurdest. Ich weiß, warum du immer diesen Albtraum hast – und ich weiß, wer deine wirklichen Eltern sind.“ „Meine...wirklichen Eltern?“ erkundigte ich mich ungläubig, woraufhin sie ein seltsames Gerät aus dem Beutel holte und sprach: „Laut diesem Dossier, wurdest du 2250 als Kind von Allsson und Jeremy Frances geboren. Beide waren Mitglieder bei den Grunge Kids und wurden nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit der Polizei verhaftet. Deshalb hat man dich ihnen auch weggenommen und in eine Pflegefamilie gesteckt. Genauer handelt es sich hierbei um die Eheleute Ruth und Maud Swanson. Letztere verlor jedoch ihren Job und wurde zur Alkoholikerin.“ Daraufhin ließ Lady Ilsted diese Worte auf mich wirken, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Und daher rührt auch dein Albtraum, dem du ständig hast. Maud hat dich und ihre Frau geschlagen und misshandelt, als du gerade einmal ein Jahr alt warst. Natürlich hat man dich dann ihnen auch weggenommen und letztendlich in diese Kuppel und in den Orden verfrachtet.“ Ich hatte so viele fragen. Wer waren die Grunge Kids? Wie konnten zwei Frauen verheiratet sein und woher hatte Lady Ilsted dieses Dossier?! Doch noch ehe ich ihr auch nur eine dieser Fragen stellen konnte, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln: „Ich hab allerdings eine gute Nachricht – zwei, um genau zu sein.“ „Die da wären?“ „Deine Eltern leben noch, alle vier. Die ersten beiden müssten jetzt so um die sechzig, die anderen beiden so um die siebzig sein. Außerdem hat Maud eine Therapie gemacht und ist seit gut zwanzig Jahren trocken.“ „Wenn meine Eltern, ganz gleich, wer sie sind, noch leben, dann möchte ich sie sehen!” „Und wie stellst du dir das vor?” fragte Lady Ilsted spöttisch: „Du weißt nicht, wer sie sind, wo sie wohnen - ob sie dich überhaupt wollten. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat man dir sogar noch einen Gefallen getan, indem man dich hier eingesperrt hat.” Zugegeben, ich fühlte mich durchaus etwas verhöhnt, doch zum einen war sie immer noch eine Lady und zum anderen beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass es dennoch stimmte. „Außerdem,” fügte sie hinzu: „würden sie dich gar nicht verstehen.” „Wie meint Ihr das?” „Nun ja, wie sag ich das am besten,” erklärte Lady Ilsted: „Deine Eltern und du seid circa tausend Jahre auseinander. Wir reden hier von Sprachbarrieren, Kulturbarrieren und noch einige Barrieren dazwischen.” „Euer Punkt?” „Mein Punkt ist, dass du dein eigener Gefangener bist. Gefangen in deinem eigenen Kopf. Und letztlich auch von Gefangener Dome Medieval 1340. Feststeht, dass du nicht von hier weg kannst, auch wenn du es versucht hast.” Ich sah sie ungläubig an, doch Lady Ilsted nickte nur: „Ja, ich hab das Loch gesehen, das du in die Kuppelwand getreten hast. Hab mir nichts dabei gedacht, bis wir uns in der Kirche getroffen haben.” „Ihr wusstet es also die ganze Zeit,” gab ich verärgert von mir: „Ihr wusstet es und dennoch habt ihr nichts gesagt!” „Mein lieber Edvyn,” gab Lady Ilsted mit ruhigem Tonfall zurück: „ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und ich war von dem, was in der Kirche passiert ist, genauso schockiert gewesen, wie du. Wahrscheinlich noch schockierter als du, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich meinen toten Vater dort hab liegen sehen!” Irgendwie beruhigte es mich, sie über eine derart menschliche Emotion sprechen zu hören. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, das ihre Begegnung mit mir auf irgendetwas hinauslaufen sollte, andernfalls wäre sie nach dem Aufeinandertreffen in der Kirche wohl sofort wieder gegangen. „Eine Sache verstehe ich allerdings nicht“, erwiderte ich mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Was da wäre?“ kam es von ihr. „Nun ja“, fuhr ich fort: „Ihr seid nicht von hier, Milady. Woher könnt Ihr meine Sprache?“ „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Betbruder“, kam es kühl und direkt von ihr und im Nachhinein scheint es mir töricht, dass ich dachte, auf meine Frage eine ernsthafte Antwort hätte bekommen würden. „Was soll ich jetzt machen?” fragte ich unsicher, was Lady Ilsted mit einem frechen Grinsen erwiderte: „Tja, das ist hier wohl die Frage, was? Da draußen gibst es für dich keinen Platz und mein Paps hat dir alles weggenommen, das dir lieb und teuer war. Soweit es mich angeht, gibt's für dich nur einen Ausweg.” „Welcher wäre?” hakte ich stockend nach, da ich mir schon denken konnte, was es war. „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie ich mich vorgestellt habe?” begann Lady Ilsted: „Ich hoffe doch sehr, du hast nicht gedacht, dass ich dich veralbert hab.” „Dann bist du es wirklich?” fragte ich: „du bist also wirklich der Tod?” „Ich verletze jeden, den ich treffe und zerstöre alles, was ich anpacke - wie würdest du so jemanden nennen?!Ich habe meinen ersten Freund erstickt. Ich bin der Grund, weswegen meine erste, große Liebe sich von mir trennen musste Ich. bin der Grund, weswegen man mich und andere Lifer auf die Straße geworfen hat. Ich bin der Grund, weswegen Wayde getötet wurde und ich bin der Grund, weswegen die Hälfte der Kuppeln vollkommen entvölkert ist!” Ich hatte keine Worte, fand keine Worte für das, was Lady Ilsted mir gerade erzählt hatte. „Erinnerst du dich an das süße Mädchen auf dem Foto?” fragte Lady Ilsted. Ich nickte und verstand, dass sie...Eulelia damit meinte. „Ich habe sie umgebracht. Meine Worte und meine Taten haben dazu geführt, dass sie aus einem Fenster im zweiten Stock fiel und ihr Schädel in tausend Teil zersprungen ist!” Schockiert hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund und fragte dann mit stockender Stimme: „D-dann bist du auch für die Dunkelheit verantwortlich? Für das Hungern? Für das Sterben?” „Ja! Die letzten beiden Dinge haben jedoch andere zu verantworten.” „Wer?” „Angst,” gab Lady Ilsted an: „Paranoia, Unruhe, Unmut, Verzweiflung, Überlebenstrieb - soll ich fortfahren?” „Aber warum?” wollte ich wissen: „was war der Sinn darin? Was war der Sinn die Sonne verschwinden zu lassen und uns leiden zu lassen?” „Sage ich dir nicht,” meinte Lady Ilsted abweisend und in einem etwas herrischen Ton: „und es braucht dich auch nicht zu interessieren.” Sicher, ich war wütend darüber, dass sie sich bezüglich der Dunkelheit in Schweigen hüllte, doch sie war immerhin eine Lady und daher wollte ich sie nicht weiter erzürnen. „Wichtig ist nun nur, dass du nicht von hier weg kannst,“ meinte sie: „Du verstehst schon, was das für dich heißt?“ Natürlich verstand ich und mein Herz pochte stark ob meines bevorstehenden Ablebens. „Allerdings will ich fair sein,“ erklärte mir Lady Ilsted: „und dir die Entscheidung überlassen, wie du deinem Schöpfer gegenübertreten willst.“ „W-welche Möglichkeiten habe ich, Mi-milady?“ stotterte ich, als ich daran dachte, für meine Sünden bald bezahlen zu müssen. Die Lady setze sich wieder und sprach: „Nun, zum einen könntest du wieder in die Kirche gehen und von dem vergifteten Wein trinken. Es wäre auf jeden Fall schmerzlos und, wie Vater selbst gesagt hat, hast du nach dem Trinken etwas Zeit, in Würde zu sterben.“ „Das wäre Selbstmord!“ rief ich entsetzt: „Das ist eine Todsünde, das werde ich nicht machen!“ Daraufhin hob sie eine Augenbraue und ich realisierte, dass diese eine Sünde im Angesicht meiner anderen auch keinen Unterschied mehr machen würde – bis auf den Platz in der Hölle, den man mir zuweisen würde. „W-was ist die zweite?“ erkundigte ich mich, woraufhin Lady Ilsted meinte: „Die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass ich dir mit Vaters Revolver von hinten in den Kopf schieße. Wäre zwar nicht so sauber, aber es geht schnell. Außerdem würde es dann so aussehen, als ob Vater das gemacht hat.“ „Ihr meint, das Gerät, mit dem er sich wohl gerichtet hat?“ „Ja, genau“, bestätigte sie und fuhr fort: „Andererseits...gibt es da noch eine dritte Möglichkeit. Allerdings...“ „Allerdings, was?“ „Sagen wir mal, es ist nicht die eleganteste Lösung, aber dein Tod wäre dennoch gewiss.“ „Was ist es?“ „Project SPIRES – Project Spider Spores“, erwiderte die Lady und ging dann dazu über, mir eine Krankheit zu beschreiben, welche noch grausamer und furchterregender war, als der Schwarze Todes je sein konnte! Mein Gesicht verzog sich zu Ekel, Abscheu und Entsetzen, als sie beschrieb, wie diese Krankheit meinen Hals, meinen Bauch und meine Arme und Beine erhärten würde. Wie sie meine inneren Organe zersetzen und mir mehrere Tage und Stunden unbeschreibliche Qualen bereiten und ehe ich dann letztendlich daran zugrunde gehen würde. „D-das...das will ich nicht!“ rief ich und bat daher um den Tod durch diesen...Revolver. „Aber nicht hier unten,“ bat ich: „wenn ich schon meinem Schöpfer gegenübertreten muss, dann will ich das nicht hier in diesem Loch machen.“ „Wie du willst,“ gab Lady Ilsted kühl zurück, ehe sie den Schädel wieder in den Sack packte, die Waffe und den Beutel an sich nahm und kühl zurückgab: „Los, gehen wir.“ Wie ein Tier wurde ich von Lady Ilsted durch die Straßen und die Dunkelheit Muntuns getrieben. Wie ein Schaf oder ein Ochse zur Schlachtbank, während ihre Kopflampe unentwegt in meine Richtung schien. Und als ob sie den Grund für unsere Wanderung unterstreichen wollte, summte die Lady den ganzen Weg über Dominus Mortuus. Dessen Zeilen hatten mir schon immer einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen, doch ihre engelsgleiche Stimme machte es noch merklich schlimmer. Doch anders als zu Ostern, so war ich mir sicher, würde ich den dritten Klang wohl nicht mehr erleben. So ging es den ganzen Weg entlang, bis wir unser Ziel erreicht hatten - die kleine Kapelle unserer Abtei. Die Kerzen waren bis auf wenige ausgebrannt und gaben nur einen spärlichen Blick auf meine toten Brüder, welche sich immer noch betend oder aneinander lehnend vor dem Altar befanden. „Los, vor,” befahl mir die Lady, ehe sie mich in Richtung meiner Brüder trieb, wo ich von ihr in die Knie gezwungen wurde und ich in die toten, kalten, eingesunkenen Augen von Bruder Alden sah! Ich wollte mein Blick abwenden, wollte aufstehen und fortrennen. Ob die Lady mich so tötete, oder auf meiner Flucht war egal. Doch dieser Gedanke verflüchtigte sich, als ich das Metall der Waffe an meinem Kopf spürte und das Klacken vernahm. Ich schloss meine Augen und begann vor Todesangst zu schwitzen. In meinem Kopf spielten sich jene höllischen Szenarien ab, welche ich bei unserem Abstieg erblickt hatte und ich hoffte inständig, der Heiland, in seiner ganzen Güte würde doch ein Nachsehen mit mir haben. Ich dachte noch an Bruder Remigius, Bruder Nathan, Bruder Callum und an Abt Norwind, als ich das laute Getöse der Waffe hörte, meine Augen fest zukniff und meine Ohren vor dem Knall schützte. Langsam, ganz langsam und vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen. Doch was ich sah, war erneut kein Teufel, keine Flammen, keine Folter, keine Schmerz und auch kein Leid. Stattdessen sah ich voller Verwirrung und Unglauben in Bruder Aldens weiterhin totes Gesicht, welches nun ein kleines Loch nahe des Wangenknochens aufwies. Was war passiert? Hatte sie ihr Ziel verfehlt? Hatte sie nicht den Mut gehabt, die Tat zu begehen? Oder hatte der Herr wohl möglich ein Wunder bewirkt und brauchte mich noch für eine zukünftige Mission? Langsam, ganz langsam, drehte ich meinen Kopf in Richtung der Person, welche erpicht darauf gewesen war, mein Leben zu beenden. Durch das grelle Licht ihrer Kopflampe konnte ich nur wenig erkennen, doch ich sah, wie ihr Gesicht verzogen war; die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, der Mund fest zusammengepresst. Ihre gesamte Haltung war angespannt, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Sekundentakt ihrer schnellen Atmung und der ausgestreckte Arm, mit dem sie die Waffe auf mich gerichtet hatte, zitterte nervös. All diese Anspannung, all diese Nervosität entlud sich schließlich in einem lauten Schrei, bei dem Lady Ilsted mir den Revolver mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf schmetterte. Ich fiel zu Boden, hielt mir die blutende Wunde. Jedoch gewährte sie mir keinen Moment um nachzudenken, sondern zog an meiner Kutte und brüllte: „Steh auf, du dämliches Stück Scheiße! Los, hoch mit dir!“ Da sie nicht stark genug war, mich hochzuziehen, rappelte ich mich auf, ehe sie schrie: „Los, verpiss dich! Hau ab! “ Mit einem festen Stoß, schubste sie mich der Tür entgegen, was mich über meine eigenen Füße stolpern und mich wieder hinfallen ließ. Dann ertönte ein weiterer Knall, was von den Worten der Lady gefolgt wurde, 'ich solle gefälligst aufstehen und zusehen, dass ich Land gewinne'. Auf diese Tirade folgten noch zwei weitere Knaller, welche mich entgültig aus der Kapelle trieben. Und wie nach meinem Mord an Bruder Callum, so dachte ich nicht groß nach, sondern rannte einfach geradeaus. Ich rannte in die Dunkelheit, rannte durch die finsteren Gassen und den Häusern Muntuns, in denen sich nichts mehr regte. Mein erster Instinkt war es wieder, zurück zur Kirche zu gehen, doch schließlich bot mir eines der verlassenen Wohnhäuser Unterschlupf. Da saß ich nun. Allein, verlassen, verraten, betrogen und wieder frierend. Und während ich in das schwarze Nichts vor mir starrte, befiehl mich insgeheim sogar die Wahnvorstellungen, Lady Ilsted spielte nur ein weiteres, krankes Spiel mit mir. Dass sie mich in der Dunkelheit nach Schutz suchen ließ, nur um darauf zu warten, dass ich diesen verließ, um mich dann doch zu töten. Dies war jedoch nicht der Fall, da ich eine sehr lange Zeit in meinem Versteck verharrten, ohne dass etwas passierte. Vollkommen blind und ohne jede Orientierung schaffte ich es dennoch, mich aus meinem Versteck zu manövrieren und mich nach draußen zu begeben. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich das Verlangen, zurück zum Anwesen zu gehen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Lady wirklich fort war. Wie ein Blinder lief ich mit einem gefundenen Stock durch die Straßen, ertastete meinen Weg; Elle um Elle, Fuß um Fuß, bis ich ein schwaches Licht in der Ferne sah. Bestimmt und mit bedachten Schritten bewegte ich mich ihm entgegen...bis mir klar wurde, dass das Licht aus der Kirche kam! Ich hielt schlagartig an, als ich vor den Treppen stand und fragte mich, ob ich wirklich eintreten sollte. Gut möglich, dass die Lady noch hier war und weiß Gott was mit mir anstellen würde! „Hallo?!” rief ich vorsichtig, dann bestimmter: „Lady? Seid ihr noch da? Bitte tut mir nichts.” Niemand antwortete, oder kam aus der Kirche heraus. Ich rief noch ein zweites Mal, doch wieder verhallten meine Worte in der Dunkelheit der Anlage, ehe ich mich aufraffte und die Stufen hoch zur Kirche stieg. Erneut sah ich das Leid, das Sterben, die Ohnmacht, welche über Muntun hereingebrochen war. Während ich erneut den Gestank des Todes einatmete, lief ich hinüber zu dem Licht, welches von zahlreichen Kerzen kam. Sie schlängelten sich vom Altar bis zum Eingang der Krypta und als sich meine Augen langsam aber sicher wieder an den Anblick des Lichts gewöhnten, sah ich, dass etwas fehlte - nein, das zwei Dinge fehlten! Die Leiche des Vaters, sowie das Kreuz von Sankt Aeghdean, waren verschwunden! Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu verstehen, was mit dem Vater geschehen war und daher legte ich meinen Stock beiseite und folgte den Kerzen in die Krypta hinab. Dort Angekommen, wurde ich von einem vertrauten Anblick begrüßt. Im linken Bereich der Krypta und spärlich beleuchtet, stand die bemalte Grabplatte meines geliebten Abtes Norwind. Meine Erinnerungen an ihn ließ mich zu weinen anfangen und irgendwie war ich froh über die Tatsache, dass er die Dunkelheit und das Chaos danach nicht mehr hatte miterleben müssen. Meine Tränen trocknend, sah ich in eine spärlich beleuchtete Ecke, in der ich eine... blutige Axt erblickte. Langsam fuhr ich über dessen Klinge und bemerkte, dass das Blut noch frisch war. „Was war hier passiert?“ dachte ich laut. Ich trocknete meine Tränen und lief daraufhin zu einem Sarkophag, an dem die Reihe von Kerzen endete und welche liebevoll um das steinerne Bett drapiert worden waren. Dessen Deckel war eine einfache Steinplatte mit schrägen Seiten, auf den jeweils eine Inschrift stand. Auf der Platte selber stand das Kreuz von Sankt Aeghdean, davor... Vater Warrens Gebetsbuch?! Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, WER es auf den Deckel platzierte hatte. Ich wollte es sofort an mich nehmen, als mir jedoch ein Bild auffiel, welches scheinbar liebevoll auf das Buch gelegt worden war. Ich hob es auf und starrte in die lächelnden Gesichter eines Mädchens und einer Frau. Ersteres hatte... schwarze Haare mit lila Strähnen und war auch sonst ganz in schwarz und ziemlich aufreizend gekleidet. Die Frau war blond und auf ihrer Hand, in der sie eine Art Becher hielt, konnte ich eine große, jedoch vor Jahren verheilte Schnittverletzung erkennen. Es bestand keinen Zweifel: das war Lady Ilsted, zusammen mit der ominösen Frau aus dem Album - ihrer Mutter. Ich sah mir das Bild noch eine Weile an, ehe ich es auf den Deckel legte und mich dem Gebetsbuch selbst widmete. Voller Neugier hob ich es auf, ließ es jedoch abrupt wieder fallen, als ich etwas klebriges und feuchtes an dessen Unterseite spürte! Ich drehte es um, nur um einen Blutfleck sowohl auf dem Buch, wie auch auf dem Deckel zu entdecken. Als ich das Buch wieder umdrehte, sah ich nun auch, dass das Schloss aufgebrochen worden war, was mich nur noch neugieriger machte! Hastig riss ich das Buch auf und starrte gebannt auf den Gegenstand in meiner Hand. Nicht nur, dass die Seiten alle zusammengeklebt waren und sich daher nicht blättern ließen, die gesamte Mitte des Buches war ausgeschnitten worden! In der freien Fläche befand sich nur ein merkwürdiger Abdruck, wie eine art Halterung - eine Halterung für zwei Ringe! Nur noch eine weitere Bestätigung, dass es sich bei der Person auf den Bildern wirklich und wahrhaftig um Vater Warren gehandelt hatte. Doch wem gehörten sie? Der bildhübschen, schwarzhaarigen Frau auf dem Gruppenbild? Oder der mysteriösen, geheimnisvollen Frau mit der Narbe an der linken Hand? Ich atmete tief ein und aus, ehe ich das Gebetsbuch wieder schloss. Meine Finger über den verzierten Umschlag mit seinen Schmucksteinen gleiten lassend, erinnerte ich mich an Lady Ilsteds Kommentar in der Kirche bezüglich Sankt Aeghdeans Kreuz und wie sie meinte, es gäbe 'noch so eins'. Das Kreuz selbst konnte sie nicht gemeint haben, das wusste ich und daher nahm ich an, dass die werte Lady über das merkwürdige Stimmen-phänomen gesprochen hatte. Doch was würde Vater Warrens Gebetsbuch von sich geben? Was würde ich hören? Würde ich erfahren, wem die Ringe gehörten? Oder würde ich nur weiter Fragen ohne Antworten bekommen. Zunächst hatte ich Angst, es Lady Ilsted gleich zu tun und einen der Schmucksteine zu berühren, doch nach etlichem Zaudern ließ ich meinen Zeigefinger über den Smaragd wandernd und drückte ihn leicht. “Hey Paps, ich bin's, Pat. Ich werd nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden und fang deswegen gleich mit dem schlechten Zeug an. Ich bin ein Lifer, das ist eine Dolly, die nie altert. Hat sich auch rausgestellt, dass ich ne Psychopathin bin und kein anderes Fleisch außer homo sapiens vertragen kann. Allerdings...bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob die zwei Sachen per se was Schlechtes sind - schätze mal, das bin einfach ich. Bevor du fragen würdest' ja, Ich hab Eulelia und Jonah gefunden, aber... naja...sie sind Tod, okay?! Und wäre es nicht meinetwegen gewesen, wären sie noch am Leben.“ Daraufhin sagte die Lady für eine Weile nichts, alles was ich hörte, war ein schweres Atmen, ehe sie sich wieder besann und weitersprach: „Reden wir doch erstmal über das gute Zeug. Falls es dich interessiert, Harold war ein guter Vater gewesen und Mum geht's den Umständen entsprechend. Hab sie das letzte Mal vor zehn Jahren gesehen und da haben wir uns gestritten... ehrlich gesagt, hab ich sie wegen dir angeschrien. Das hätte ich nicht machen sollen, tut mir leid. Hab tatsächlich damit gespielt, sie anzurufen, falls ich dich jemals...naja, lebend sehe. Schätze, der Zug ist wohl abgefahren. Aber immerhin hat das auch was Gutes. Die sind wirklich hübsch, die Ringe, mein' ich. Keine Ahnung, wer ihr im Album den Kopf abgeschnitten hat, ist mir auch egal. Jedenfalls hat man die Ringe komplett vergessen, daher weiß ich das sie dir und Mum gehört haben. Und da du, Jonah und Eulelia Tod seid und ich Mum wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde, gehören die beiden Hübschen von Rechts wegen mir - Carrie oder Maible würden die zwei bestimmt ganz schick finden. Ich hab keine Verwendung mehr dafür - nicht nach der Sache mit Dwight und nach dem, was Wayde passiert ist. Ich habe sie beide geliebt, mit ganzem Herzen. Ich gab ihnen alles, was ich konnte; meine Hingabe, meine Bewunderung, mein Blut - und beide wurden mir weggenommen! Wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal, oder? Daisy, Melody, Eulelia, Jonah...du! Aber...bin ich ja nicht die Einzige, die jemanden verloren hat, den sie geliebt hat. Ich weiß, was zwischen Aiden und Euleia gelaufen ist und ehrlich gesagt versteh’ ich nicht, was damals mit dir los war! Andererseits, wäre ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal hier, wenn die zwei nicht angefangen hätten, hinter deinem Rücken rumzuvögeln. Hättest du Aiden nicht gesagt, er solle sich von deiner Tochter fernhalten, hätten die zwei nicht angefangen, es heimlich miteinander zu treiben. Hättest du es nicht herausgefunden, hättest du dich nicht in deinen eigenen, heimlichen Gelüsten verloren - und niemals angefangen, Mum nachzustellen. Nachdem Eulelia und Jonah tot waren, hab’ ich nur ihr schönes, weißes Kleid und sein, beziehungsweise Aidens, Messer mitnehmen können, aber dich werde ich nicht in diesem Loch hier versauern lassen, nein. Du wirst immer bei mir bleiben, bis zum bitteren Ende - so wie Wayde!“ Wie schon so oft, hatte ich so viele Fragen, doch vor allen anderen schwebte eine ganz hoch oben im Raum. Eine, die ich zuvor bereits gedacht, doch mich erst jetzt traute, auszusprechen: wie hatte dieses Mädchen es geschafft, die Leiche des Vaters in den Sarkophag zu legen, geschweige denn den schweren Deckel zu öffnen und wieder zu schließen? Immerhin musste letzterer mehrere hundert Pfund wiegen und sicherlich zwei Männer bedürfen, um bewegt werden zu können! Oder hatte ich von Anfang an Recht gehabt und sie war tatsächlich ein Dämon gewesen? Vom Satan geschickt, um mich zu verwirren und zu entmutigen? Ganz gleich, ich wollte sehen, was es mit dem Deckel auf sich hatte, weshalb ich zunächst alle Kerzen in sicherer Entfernung platzierte, aufdass ich nicht verbrannte und das Kreuz und das Buch vom Deckel entfernte. Daraufhin trat ich vor den Sarkophag, umklammerte dessen Ränder und zog den Deckel so fest ich nur konnte in meine Richtung. Mit einem Satz flog ich rückwärts, den Deckel immer noch in meinen Händen! Hart schlug mein von einem Leben voller schwerer Arbeit gebeutelter Rücken gegen die Wand hinter mir und ich sank zu Boden, als meine Knochen sich von dem Aufprall erholten. Mit großen Augen starrte ich zuerst auf den Deckel in meinen Händen, dann auf den offenen Sarkophag. Der Deckel sah aus, wie aus festem Stein gemacht, doch war er leicht wie eine Feder! Was ging hier vor?! War alles andere in dieser Krypta unecht, oder nur der Deckel? Ich sah hinüber zu Norwinds Grab und mich überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl, dass es ebenfalls nur eine geschickte Täuschung sein konnte. Jedoch hütete ich mich davor, dem weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich rappelte mich langsam auf und hielt mir den schmerzenden Rücken, ehe ich zögernd auf den offenen Sarkophag zulief. Als ich jedoch nah genug herantrat, blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen und fuhr zusammen ob dem, was mir meine Augen enthüllten! Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass Lady Ilsted dem Vater einige der Bilder aus dem... Album mit in den Sarkophag gelegt und sie liebevoll drapiert hatte. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie, anstatt seinen Körper auf dem Rücken zu legen, seine Beine und Arme in Seitenlage abgewinkelt hatte. Und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass seine Leiche mit einem blauen Puder bedeckt war, nicht ungleich in Färbung der Markierung auf dem Pferd und seiner Besitzerin. Nein, was mich zusammen fahren ließ, war nur ein kleines Detail. Ein Detail, jedoch, welches jedem auffiel, der die Leiche erblicken würde. Ein Detail, das sich als immer verstörender präsentierte, je länger ich darauf starrte. Ein Detail, das jeden guten Christenmenschen voller Schrecken das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen würde - vor allem, wenn man den Blutfleck und Lady Ilsteds Monolog bedachte! Dem Vater, Gott hab ihn selig, fehlte der Kopf! Epilog 05. August 2300 Zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre ist es nun her, seitdem ich Dome Medieval 1340 betreten und diesen merkwürdigen Abt getroffen hatte. Sein Tagebuch und die losen Seiten des Eintrags vom dreizehnten und fünfzehnten Oktober fand ich fein säuberlich auf dem Bücherstand in seinem Schlafraum. Ohne Sonne, Regen, Wind und Wetter war es all die Jahre konserviert worden, wie auch fast alles in dieser Kuppel. Noch immer lagen all die Menschen in der Kirche, noch immer zogen die Zeiger auf der Kirchturmuhr unermüdlich ihre Kreise, noch immer stand der Bottich gefüllt mit dem vergifteten Wein bereit - und noch immer lag der Vater der Children in seinem Sarg. Der einzige Unterschied zur Kuppel, wie ich sie betreten hatte, war ein einziger Satz, wohl vom letzen Überlebenden geschrieben, welcher auf der Außenwand der mittelalterlichen Kuppel prangte: Male Patratis Sunt Atrasi Theatre Parata. Besser hätte ich das Containment Project und was darin vorgegangen war, auch nicht beschreiben können! Die Children of the Vine, die Kinder des Rebstocks, waren eine katholische Sekte. Man sah sich als eine alternative zur dekadenten, selbstverliebten, selbstsüchtigen, selbstgerechten bereits bestehenden Kirche. Von zwei Jesuiten gegründet, würde sie sehr bald zur größten Bedrohung des Vatikans seit 1517 werden. Vor allem drei Dinge zeichneten die Children as aus: das öffentliche Kreuzigen Pädophiler Priester, weibliche Kleriker und eine charismatische Führungsriege. Daher schien es fast schon unbegreiflich, wie eine derartig erfolgreiche und beliebte Organisation schließlich zerstört wurde. Nun, ich kenne die Antwort, allerdings werde ich hier nur sagen, dass es hauptsächlich auf private Geschichten innerhalb der Children zurückzuführen war. Wie gesagt, meine Familie ist voller kleiner, schmutziger und dreckiger Geheimnisse - ganz gleich, von welcher man spricht. Was mich dann allerdings auch zum Punkt bringt: woher weiß ich, dass Robert Boekkler mein Vater war? Die Antwort: ich weiß es nicht. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass es in meiner Vergangenheit keine Anhaltspunkte dafür gab. Fangen wir doch einfach mit meiner Geburt an. schon ein ziemlicher Zufall, dass die Children genau in DEM Zeitraum zerschlagen wurden, als meine Mutter mit mir schwanger war und ich das Licht der Welt erblickte, oder? Dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass Boekkler, wie auch ich, eine Affinität für Fitness hatten - er für's Krafttraining, ich für's Kickboxen. Hinzu kommt noch, dass es meiner Mum ganz und gar nicht gefallen hatte, dass ich mich mit den Children beschäftigte. Ziemlich komisches Verhalten wenn man bedachte, dass die Children zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht mehr existierten. Für meine Vermutung spricht ebenfalls die sexuelle Anziehung, die ich gegenüber Robert in meinen frühen Jugendjahren empfand. Lasst es mich so erklären: am ehesten würde ich es mit einer Romanze zwischen Geschwistern vergleichen, die seit ihrer Kindheit getrennt waren und sich plötzlich wieder begegnen, ohne zu wissen, wer sie wirklich sind. Die stärksten Indizien für meine Vermutung, erhielt ich jedoch vor etwa zwanzig Jahren. Zehn Jahre bevor wir die Anlagen des Containment Project an uns rissen, hatte ich meinen Eltern einen Besuch abgestattet und dort in deren Keller herumgegruscht hatte, um in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Dabei fand ich allerlei altes Zeug, darunter auch ein unbeschrifteter Karton voll mit Sachen, die den Children zuzuordnen waren. Pamphlete, Schreiben Boekklers an meine Mutter – sowie ein Pullover und ein T-Shirt mit dem Symbol der Sekte, welche eindeutig für eine Frau zugeschnitten waren. Ich begriff, dass meine Mutter einst bei den Children war, jedoch nicht, warum sie all diese Dinge all die Jahre behalten hatte. Und dann erinnerte ich mich an ihr bereits angesprochenes Verhalten in meinen Jugendjahren. Ich werde nicht jedes Wort der darauffolgenden Unterhaltung wiedergeben, aber sagen wir einfach meine Mutter ist weinend davongerannt, als ich sie geradeheraus gefragte hatte, ob Robert Boekkler mein echter Vater war – mehr Bestätigung bedurfte es für mich nicht. Das letzte Indiz kam jedoch von Eulelia selbst. Nachdem ich meine Eltern besucht hatte, hatte ich zusätzlich meinen alten Kinderpsychologen Renschau besucht. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich traf auf meine Halbschwester. Allerdings hatte ich etwas übertrieben, als ich dem guten Abt von ihrem Tod erzählt habe. Ja, sie war aus einem offenen Fenster gestürzt, ja der Fall war tief, jedoch ist ihr Kopf nicht in tausend Teile zersprungen. Kurzum, nach dem Sturz bin ich zu ihr heruntergerannt um nach ihr zu sehen. Und in ihren letzten Minuten und einem letzten Moment der Klarheit, äußerte sie einen Satz, der mich vollständig in meiner Annahme bestätigte: „Sag Vater, ich liebe ihn immer noch.“ Nicht ‚sag dem Vater‘, nicht ‚sag meinem Vater‘, nein. Wer mit ‚ihm‘ gemeint war? Nun, das wird wohl für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben, aber nach allem, was ich erfahren habe, ich tippe auf Calloway. Dennoch...kommen mir in jüngster Zeit immer mehr Zweifel an meiner Annahme. Warum? Ganz einfach: vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habe ich Euleias Tagebuch gefunden! Versteckt in der Kirche der Orphans, wie sich die Nachfolgeorganisation der Children unter der Leitung meines Bruders nannten. Wie es scheint, waren Eulelia und ich uns gar nicht so unähnlich. So viel hatten wir sogar in unseren Jugendjahren und jungem Erwachsenenalter gemeinsam, dass bei mir langam der Verdacht aufkam, dass nicht Joeanne, sondern sie vielleicht meine Mutter sein könnte! Das Alter könnte passen, zahlreiche weiter Umstände auch. Aber, wie gesagt, außer ihren Tagebucheinträgen und Spekulation habe ich nichts, was diese Annahme stützen könnte. Letztendlich haben wohl alle Familien ihre Geheimnisse – und einige davon sind einfach abgefuckter als andere! Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Tagebuch